Mahou Tsukai Tai!
Japanese Title: 魔法使いTai! English Title: Magic User's Club Spanish Title: Escuela de Brujas OVAS 'Plot' An enormous cylindrical alien spaceship, which people call "the Bell" (釣り鐘 Tsurigane), descends upon Earth one day. Multinational military forces attack it, but the Bell's defenses easily vaporize human weaponry. The story takes place one year afterwards. The Bell, which seems to have no living crew, has sent out robotic probes to explore and analyze human civilization. It soon became apparent that the Bell's defenses and its probes only destroy whatever attacks them first. As such, most people have adapted to the Bell's presence on Earth and are once again going about with their everyday lives, just making sure to stay out of the way of the probes when they pass by. For most of the series, the Bell hovers quietly above the ocean, several miles from Tokyo. A lot of people, however, due to a message sent by the Bell, believe the Bell may eventually attack and conquer Earth, and are working to figure out a way to stop it. Kitanohashi High School has a small group of students called "The Magic Users Club". Most people think that the five members of the club only learn about how to do regular parlor tricks, but only its members know that they actually learn how to do real magic. The president of the club, Takeo Takakura, started it when he found a box containing a grimoire in a cave by the ocean. Using the knowledge from the book, he was able to teach the club members to perform magic. Takeo is one of the people who believes that the Bell may eventually attack Earth, and decides to combat the alien “menace” using this magic, despite inadvertently revealing the secret of the Magic Users Club's performing of real magic to a pair of journalists, who also want to stop the Bell, when they witness the club's first foray against it. These two become the only people on the outside to know about the club's secret. A young girl named Sae Sawanoguchi goes to Kitanohashi High School and belongs to the Magic Users Club, where she learns to use magic that will soon become trade. The town she lives in has never exactly been attacked, being in place in the city for a year to date. She has yet to fully discover the true strength of her magical ability; and because of her unintentional clumsiness, none of her friends realize it either. What would be really helpful to Sae would be if something were to happen that would let her fine tune her talent, and the club's mission to stop the Bell may be her chance to do that. 'Video Gallery' TV Series 'Plot' The aliens have been defeated, and the Bell has been transformed into a gigantic cherry tree. Now, the brave Magic User's Club must reconvene to deal with a new problem. Apparently, some inconsiderate persons left a skyscraper sized cherry tree in the middle of Tokyo, and it's become a major inconvenience to everyone in the city. Even though they have no idea who could have done such a thing, the Club feels strangely responsible and springs into action. Meanwhile, a mysterious person is spying on the magic club in the form of a small boy. 'Video Gallery' 'OVA and Episode List' 'Picture Gallery' 'Transparent Files' 'Official Art' 'Cels' ` 'Merchandise' 'Screenshots (OVA)' 'Spells' 'Magic Club Members' 'Others' 'Screenshots (Anime)' 'Spells' 'Magic Club Members' 'Others' 'Fan Zone' Category:Anime Category:1990-1999 Category:Mahou Tsukai Tai Page